La mort que j'aime
by katana 00
Summary: Petite histoire sans prétention. ... Juste une envie après avoir lu des fics pour la première fois.


**« La Mort que j'aime. »**

Le plus jeune des deux hommes se réveilla sans soubresaut, réchauffé par les doux rayons du soleil automnal. L'air hagard, il examina quelques minutes la pièce où il était allongé indolemment. Rien de bien dispendieux ni ostentatoire mais rien de négligé non plus. Une simple petite pièce ornée du stricte nécessaire vitale. A l'image de son propriétaire. Son regard s'attarda alors, sans plus d'étonnement, sur la silhouette alanguie près de lui. Des muscles saillants, mais agréablement proportionnés, rythmaient la douce musique d'un cœur assoupi et fourbu après l'effort d'une nuit blanche.

« _Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ?_ » pensa le jeune homme, admirant le corps nu de son compagnon.

Il remarqua sur cette peau ambrée des frissons parcourir les zones ombragées par les stores. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer devant l'indécente tentation. Préférant se remémorer les délicieuses et glorieuses sensations qui avaient parcouru son propre corps la veille. Avec une délectable curiosité il s'était laissé emporter dans des ébats qui lui étaient, à l'accoutumé, totalement étrangers. Sa témérité l'entrainant toujours aux abords de précipices dangereux, et dans des situations excitantes pour son esprit aventureux, il ne regretta absolument rien. Ou presque. Seul le manquement à son devoir l'incommoda quelque peu, l'espace d'un bref et fugace instant.

« _Me laisser attendrir par ma proie, c'est pitoyable au possible._ » se moqua-t-il de lui-même, se levant sans brusquerie aucune pour ne pas éveiller son amant.

Ses récentes blessures se rappelèrent vivement à son bon souvenir.

« _Faux !_ » ricana-t-il en lui-même devant la glace qui projeta un impérissable souvenir de cette soirée.

Ses hanches et ses épaules arboraient des entailles et des morsures dignes d'un félin enragé. Dont seule une orgie de sexe avait su calmer les élans bestiaux. Son cou aussi témoignait de l'agressivité et de l'avidité de son amant. Il ne lui avait laissé aucun répit jusqu'à obtenir de lui la jouissance suprême.

« **Impossible qu'un animal sauvage et indomptable comme lui ait pu m'attendrir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il m'a outrageusement et bestialement possédé oui ! … Je ne commettrai plus cette erreur à l'avenir.**» sourit-il en s'habillant tranquillement.

Tressant ses longs et soyeux cheveux châtains, il constata, dans le reflet du miroir de la penderie, que son compagnon se mouvait dans son sommeil. Loin d'être incommodé, il contempla, sans vergogne, le corps aguicheur se soulever sous la respiration apaisée et lui présentant désormais des fesses fermes.

« **Evidemment ! Vu sous cet angle je ne pouvais que me laisser posséder !** » se moqua-t-il à nouveau sans retenue de lui-même.

Fin prêt, il s'approcha de sa proie pour lui abandonner un dernier baiser. Dernière marque d'un sentimentalisme dont il n'était pas coutumier, et dont il ne ferait plus preuve à l'avenir. Délicatement, sans aucun appui, il déposa ses lèvres tièdes sur le tatouage étrange colonisant la totalité de l'épaule droite de la bête assoupie.

« **A ton insu, tu as su vaincre la mort, Heero.** » murmura-t-il en détaillant une dernière fois les courbes avantageuses.

« **Je gagne toujours les combats que j'engage, Shinigami !** » lança prestement le jeune homme en l'emprisonnant de son corps sur les draps froissés.

Il lui asséna un torride baiser dont l'ardeur ne laissa nul doute sur son intention. Tout comme cette nuit, il voulait le dévorer. En faire sa chose jusqu'à ce qu'il crie d'agonie ou de plaisir.

« _J'aurais mieux fait d'exécuter le contrat._ » songea le Shinigami prisonnier du corps athlétique de son compagnon.

« **Le guerrier parfait, que je suis, ne laisse pas s'échapper l'ennemi. … Sans l'avoir totalement maitrisé au préalable.** » le menaça-t-il d'un regard intense.

« _A notre prochaine rencontre, je ne renouvellerai pas mon erreur._ » se promit-il acceptant cependant la seconde intrusion ennemi dans sa bouche. Après tout pourtant refuser un peu de bon temps en si bonne compagnie ?

Le désir ne fut pas long à se manifester chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Les émois de la veille se rappelant aux jeunes hommes, une valse sensuelle débuta. Chacun voulant dominer l'autre pour lui témoigner sa force et se procurer, accessoirement, le maximum de plaisir.

« **Shinigami, révèle-moi ton nom.** » exigea à nouveau le soldat, tout en dévorant littéralement le cou déjà bien marqué de son ennemi.

La nuit précédente, Heero n'avait eu de cesse d'œuvrer pour apprendre le nom de son amant. Dernier qui ne céda à aucun moment. Sur ce point du moins. Malgré toutes les tortures sensuelles, il réussit à garder son secret. Faillir à son contrat était déjà bien assez honteux à ses yeux. Lui qui ne s'approchait jamais de ces proies, avait eu le tort de lier connaissance, et sympathiser, avec ce soldat dont il devait couper la ligne de vie.

« **Jamais.** » suffoqua le jeune homme.

« **Tu ne me fais pas perdre la tête, au point d'anéantir toutes mes forteresses.** » rétorqua-t-il, prenant enfin le contrôle du combat.

A son tour, il enchaina les baisers empoisonnés de désir. Les caresses indécentes sur la peau tendue du militaire. L'une des ses qualités était, sans conteste, d'apprendre très vite les leçons qu'on lui dispensait. De ses mains fines, il lui cloua les poignets aux draps. Heero, à sa merci, sentit venir une vague de chaleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se cambra pour se coller davantage au corps de son tortionnaire. Soudain, des spasmes s'emparèrent de tout son être, le laissant entièrement vulnérable et soumis à son ennemi. C'est l'instant que choisi le jeune natté pour prendre possession de lui avec fermeté et autorité.

Contre toute attente Heero, le soldat parfait, aima être ainsi dirigé. Perdre le contrôle de la situation l'excita mystérieusement avec cet inconnu rencontré la veille. Il occultait toutes ses défenses les plus fondamentales, et il aimait ça. Demandant toujours plus à son amant devenu dominateur.

Aux portes de l'extase, Heero réitéra sa demande.

« **Ton nom ! Ton nom ! Ton nom ! …. **» suppliait-il dans des râles de plaisir.

« **La Mort ne peut se présenter sous peine de t'emporter ensuite.** » lui expliqua le jeune homme relâchant toute la pression qui les conduisit au summum du bonheur.

« **Tue-moi encore. …** » soupira-t-il sans gêne et fixant les yeux charmeurs.

« **Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, et ta vie.** » lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

« **La mort que j'aime …** » déclara, épuisé, mais au comble du bien être Heero en caressant les longues mèches libérées sur les draps froissés.

Inconsciemment, le plus jeune mêla ses longs doigts à ceux de Heero. Et patienta jusqu'à ce que le guerrier sombre dans le sommeil réparateur à nouveau. D'un tendre sourire, il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser d'adieu.

« **A notre prochaine rencontre, j'exaucerai ton vœu. Je te révèlerai mon nom. Ce sera l'unique fois où tu auras le loisir de l'entendre.** »

Sans attendre, il se revêtit. Défroissant tant bien que mal la chemise malmenée par leurs ébats matinaux. Réajusta la natte défaite durant leur passion charnelle. Contempla une fois encore le corps nu et terrassé de sa proie.

Ainsi Duo, le Shinigami, abandonna-t-il Heero le guerrier parfait à un doux songe. Laissant derrière lui tout sentiment et regret, il souhaita cependant que leurs chemins ne se croisent plus pour leur propre survie.


End file.
